


we've waited so damn long

by SkyRose



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Pining, Post-Men in Black International
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It seemed like a good change. Their banter was playful and never seething. H gave C all the best jobs. C was clearly next-in-line at the MIB London branch. How grand! Except…H kept touching him. H kept smiling at him. H kept talking softly in his deep voice when they were in confidential meetings.C's in love with his boss, so tries to take a break from work. It's funny that he thought everything would work out simply.





	we've waited so damn long

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This movie was wayyy better than I thought it would be based on the reviews. Which is a shame! I mean, it's not amazing but it definitely gave me lots of fic inspo! I think that says something. 
> 
> Also, write more fics with these two please. This is me helping to fill the C/H fic void.
> 
> This is a fill for the square "authority figures".

C was no stranger to awful work environments. He was previously the underdog to an arrogant pseudo-son of a boss who was secretly sorta evil. His relationship with H was a decisive rivalry, one neither thought would go away anytime soon. Now, it was completely different.

Now, they trusted each other. More than that, they got along quite well. It was amazing how likable a guy could be once you weren’t both vying for your boss’ attention. Because H  _ was _ his boss.

That was where this whole new world started to crumble. It seemed like a good change. Their banter was playful and never seething. H gave C all the best jobs. C was clearly next-in-line at the MIB London branch. How grand! Except…

H kept touching him. H kept smiling at him. H kept talking softly in his deep voice when they were in confidential meetings. 

H was unfairly attractive, everyone knew this. Even C, when he had hated him. But it had been an objective observation. Now, it was less so.

C genuinely liked H. Respected him, enjoyed his company, valued his opinions, the whole shebang! 

Basically, C was totally into his boss.

Each day that passed, C hoped he’d get over H. He hoped H would get back with Riza but, well, they’d be an awful conflict of interest now. Agent M, then! But H had made a quick trip over to New York, and rumours followed him back to the UK that he had tried to ask her out. C would be decidedly  _ not  _ thrilled by that, no, he’d been disappointed and heartbroken on H’s behalf.

It seemed H was going to remain single, as he seemed far too busy to be out flirting with beautiful alien women. As it seemed C was to remain hopelessly attracted to him. It didn’t help just how often H requested C’s presence.

C decided he needed some away time. He put in a request for vacation time, hoping H would allow it without a discussion. C had never asked for a break when he was working under T, though he doubted H would now that. When he got called up to H’s office the next morning, he wondered if he would have no such luck or it was just another debriefing

“Good morning, H,” C greeted as he entered H’s office. H was sat at his desk, looking at a file on his holo-tablet.

“C! Hey!” H exclaimed upon seeing C. His face brightened into a wide smile. C ignored the growing heat within him. “Take a seat, please.” C did as his boss requested. H closed his tablet, turning his full attention to C. “So, how are you?”

C frowned. It wasn’t a completely out of the ordinary way for H to start a meeting, but, well, C couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter at it. “Fine…”

“Fine? Not… good?” H tilted his head to the side, reminding C of a puppy.

“I suppose I’m good, yeah,” C said, nodding jaggedly.

“And you would tell me if something was wrong?” H asked, his ridiculously blue eyes widening with concern. He stood from his chair, slowly making his way around his desk.

C’s head followed his movements, his heartbeat picking up at the sight of H coming closer to him. “Of course. You’re my boss.”

H grinned at that. “Yes. I am, aren’t I?”

C didn’t know what to say. He stared up at H, who towered over him as he was still seated. H placed a hand on C’s shoulder. 

“You were always so eager to please T… When I took this job, I wondered if you would be as eager to please me,” H said, his voice slow and deep and rattling through C’s spine. C gulped. H was teasing him, that much was clear. “But, you never asked T for a vacation, did you?”

C rose an eyebrow. “Did you take a look through my records?”

“Didn’t need to,” H answered flippantly. “I found it so hilarious how overworked you were. You took on any job you thought would gain a bit of favor over me.”

C rolled his eyes. “I’m not as juvenile anymore. But I’m still overworked. I need a break.”

H nodded. “From what?”

C blanked. “Huh?”

“What do you need a break from? The Chesin case? The preparations for the Jionew royals landing soon? Agent U’s recent affliction of Huyen Hiccups?”

C searched his mind for a decent answer, but when none came, he said, “Do I need a specific reason to take a break from work?”

H’s eyes wandered around his office. C recognized the thoughtful crease between his eyebrows. He was rethinking his tactics, as if C was a difficult case he had been assigned to. When H came to decision, his expression relaxed and he sat on top of his desk, directly in front of C.

“Most people don’t,” H finally answered C’s inquire. “But you aren’t most people, C.”

“If you have something to accuse me of—” C began, his patience being chipped away as they went in conversational circles. Plus, H’s legs were spread wide as he sat in front of C, tantalizingly close.

H waved a hand. “No, no. It’s just… I really don’t feel comfortable with  _ all this,”  _ H gestured to his office. “I don’t think I could handle you being gone for a few weeks.”

“Oh,” C stated, deflating slightly. “I’m… flattered.”

“Listen, I’m sorry. But when I’m out of office for a meeting or need someone to handle sensitive materials, you’re the best guy I got,” H said, his mouth momentarily flickering into a frown. “Hard-workers are hard to find.”

“Right,” C agreed mutely. He stood to leave. “If that’s all—”

“Wait!” H cut off. “I need your advice on something, before you go.”

C remained standing, meeting H’s gaze. There was a mischievous glint in his boss’ blue eyes. One that used to be a normal look for him, but since his new promotion, seriousness replaced it. It was refreshing to see, and a bit terrifying. “Make it quick,” C replied.

“I’m going to New York tomorrow to meet with Agent O,” H began. “I’ll have a few moments of myself. Do you think I should ask M out again?”

It was a challenge. Or at least, that’s what H’s tone conveyed. H wanted C to say no, he shouldn’t. H wanted…

Ah, C felt silly now.

H had been trying to get him to admit the truth about C’s sudden vacation plans. Not because he was concerned for his well-being, because he knew exactly what C’s problem was. Problems. There were so many.

A few were H’s habits of — despite being head of the office — always having the top buttons undone, his tie off, and his hair tousled in a way that suggested someone else’s hand had been touching it. A current, prominent one was the fact that H had his thighs spread so invitingly, attempting to draw C to stand between them.

Well, fine, H. Two can play this game.

“No,  _ sir, _ I don’t think you should,” C finally answered, emphasizing respectful name he rarely used since H had taken his new position of authority.

H smirked, cocking his head to the side again. “Really? Why’s that?”

“There’s another intelligent agent you know who’d actually say yes,” C revealed, inching closer to H.

H leaned forward from where he sat. “Do tell.”

“His name is Charles,” C confessed. His chest was beating hard and fast, as it did after chasing an alien through London’s streets. “He used to hate you, but now he kinda loves you.”

H grinned, wide and blinding. His hand reached for C’s tie, tugging him forward and into a kiss. It started soft but quickly escalated, just like their childish arguments used to. One of C’s hands rested on a firm thigh while the other found its way into stupidly soft blond hair. 

H pulled back, blue eyes deliciously dark and mouth wonderfully wet. “I never hated you, but I might love you.”

“Glad some things are mutual,” C breathed between embarrassingly harsh pants. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“So, Charles?”

“Yes,  _ Henry.” _

H’s face twisted in confusion. “How—?”

“Pawny told me,” C chuckled.

“Little bastard,” H cursed lightly. His fist gripped C’s tie again, pulling him close.

“Would you like me to have him deported, sir?” C teased, his breath mixing with H’s. H twitched with interested at the nickname.

“Would you do anything your boss tells you to do?” H inquired, eyes fixed on C’s mouth.

“Of course, sir.”

“Well then, your boss would like you to fuck him over his own desk. How does that sound?” H whispered, his eyes wild. It was the same look he’d got around Riza when they were together. C had a hard time breathing with that look directed at him.

“Brilliant, sir,” C replied, pushing H so he laid down on his back. “Absolutely brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Also, if you have any fic ideas for these two feel free to share! I kinda want to write more for them, but I'm not sure what.


End file.
